


Declutter

by cahayamonokrom



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek as cameo, M/M, One Shot, Psychological Thriller
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahayamonokrom/pseuds/cahayamonokrom
Summary: Wu Shi Xun menghabiskan malam pergantian tahun dengan aktivitas bersih-bersih, sebab ia tahu, dewa tidak menyukai kotoran. Membawa sampah atau barang-barang lama tak berguna ke tahun baru, konon sama dengan membawa nasib buruk.
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun & Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Declutter

**Author's Note:**

> EXO milik SM Entertainment. Lu Han dan Kris Wu berada di bawah manajemen mandiri masing-masing. Semua tokoh bukan milik saya. Hanya pinjam nama, Tidak ada keuntungan materiel yang didapat dari fiksi penggemar ini.
> 
> Pertama kali menulis genre begini. Sepertinya, sih, gagal. Tapi, ya, sudahlah. Nama personel EXO yang digunakan di cerita ini adalah nama panggung mereka di Tiongkok.

Televisi di ruang tengah dibiarkan menyala tanpa penonton. Suara reporter yang melaporkan suasana malam tahun baru di berbagai kota cukup terdengar sampai ke seluruh ruang. Wu Shi Xun mondar-mandir, keluar-masuk antara ruang cuci, dapur dan kamar mandi. Dipersenjatai sikat dan alat pel, ia sibuk bertarung dengan noda-noda bandel, sementara mesin cuci bekerja di mode pengering. Ritual bersih-bersih sebelum tahun baru memang merepotkan, tetapi ia tahu hasil akhirnya akan sepadan. Anggaplah kado untuk jiwanya. Toh, dewa tidak menyukai kotoran. Membawa sampah atau barang-barang lama tak berguna ke tahun baru, konon sama dengan membawa nasib buruk. 

Pariwara menyelingi berita. _Jingle_ norak mengalun. Shi Xun meletakkan alat pel, lalu mendekati televisi. Wajah kakaknya menghiasi layar LCD lebar. Senyum sang pembalap nasional memersuasi orang-orang—kaum hawa terutama—untuk memakai deterjen dengan formula pengangkat lemak setara sepuluh kucekan tangan. Shi Xun mengganti kanal, wajah yang sama muncul lagi, kali ini mengiklankan cairan pembersih keramik yang katanya bisa menghilangkan noda dalam sekali gosok.

Berkacak pinggang, Shi Xun mendecak. “Ck. Fan- _Ge_ , kamu tukang bohong.”

Performa deterjen itu tidak sehebat yang digemborkan. Noda tertentu pada kain, sulit hilang. Shi Xun sampai harus mencuci dua kali. Begitu pun dengan cairan pembersih yang berhasil membikin tangannya pegal-pegal lantaran ia harus menggosok berulang-ulang. Ya, lagi pula, apa yang bisa diharapkan dari seorang pembalap yang mengiklankan produk rumah tangga? Kalau oli ataupun produk otomotif lainnya, mungkin masih cukup meyakinkan. Konyol sekali memang. Kakaknya ini mau-mau saja dijadikan ikon _gimmick_. Ketampanan menjadi komoditas yang rela dijual demi kapitalisme. 

Siaran televisi dirasa menjemukan. Shi Xun mengalihkannya ke layanan _streaming_ berbayar Tenflix. Pada kolom ‘ _Watch It Again_ ’, tertampil keluku acara gaya hidup favoritnya; _Tata Rapi Bersama Mariya Konno_. Duduk sebentar, Shi Xun menonton ulang episode yang ia anggap berkesan. Acara tersebut mengubahnya menjadi pecinta kerapian yang memusuhi ketidakteraturan. Harus diakui, dahulu ia sering merasa sulit membuang barang hanya karena unsur histori. Sampai dua bulan lalu, Shi Xun masih menyimpan alat tulis yang pernah Lu Han pinjamkan padanya semasa kuliah, tepatnya sebelum mereka jadian. Bolpoin bekas yang tintanya sudah kering, pensil mekanik dengan pegas yang tidak lagi bisa melenting, penghapus berukuran tinggal seruas kelingking. Terlalu banyak untuk didata satu-satu.

_“Shi Xun, kenapa di meja kerjamu banyak sampah?”_

Lu Han bahkan tidak ingat dirinya pernah meminjamkan semua itu. Ketika Shi Xun membeberkan alasan mengapa tidak mau membuangnya, ia malah ditertawakan. 

_“Jangan jadi penimbun, ah. Ingat, dewa enggak suka kotoran. Kalau kamu menyimpan barang seperti ini bertahun-tahun, nasib buruk bakal mengikutimu selama itu juga.”_

Kalimat itu, Lu Han yang menggaungkan di telinganya pertama kali. Tidak ada orang yang mau berteman dengan nasib buruk. Tentunya, Shi Xun ingin beruntung dalam segala aspek, semisal karier, juga asmara. Maka, ia mulai berbenah. Metode merapikan ala Mariya Konno sungguh referensi yang sangat membantu. Dimulai dari ketelatenan mengorganisasi barang-barang, tanpa sadar keteraturan itu termanifestasi ke kehidupan sehari-hari. Shi Xun bisa bangun pagi pada pukul yang sama tanpa bantuan alarm. Ia pun menjadi lebih teliti terhadap hal-hal detail. 

_“Kamu potong poni, ya?”_

Saat itu, Lu Han takjub. Rambut depannya dipangkas tidak sampai sesenti meter, tetapi hanya Shi Xun yang menyadarinya. 

Dari Mariya Konno, Shi Xun juga belajar hal substansial; bahwa barang yang bisa dibuang bukan berarti tidak berharga. Semua barang memiliki nilai, tapi yang paling penting ialah merasakannya, apakah barang itu masih menimbulkan senang? Jika tidak, ia bisa disingkirkan tanpa menafikan nilai yang dipunya. Kata ‘singkir’ mungkin terkesan banal. Shi Xun terkadang lebih suka menggantinya dengan istilah ‘dipindahkan ke tempat lain’. 

Bunyi interkom menginterupsi. Shi Xun mengetuk ikon ‘ _pause_ ’, kemudian melangkah ke arah pintu depan untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

“Shi Xun, aku enggak bisa masuk. Nomor sandinya kamu ganti?”

Rupa kekasihnya tampak di monitor berpiksel rendah. 

“Sebentar,” balas Shi Xun, sejurus kemudian membukakan pintu.

Lu Han datang mengenakan mantel cokelat badam yang nyaris sewarna rambutnya. Ada sisa salju menempel di kepala bagian samping dan pundak kiri. Tanpa diminta, tangan Shi Xun otomatis mengirapkannya hingga tak ada yang tertinggal. Perlakuan afektif tersebut membuat cemberut Lu Han langsung menjelma senyum. 

“Maaf, aku belum sempat bilang soal sandinya.”

“Kenapa diganti?” 

“Dalam rangka menyambut tahun baru, aku ingin semuanya juga baru.”

“Oh. Bukan karena sedang nyembunyiin sesuatu dariku, ‘kan?” tanya Lu Han, memicingkan mata, berupaya melempar guyonan. 

Diam sesaat, Shi Xun terkekeh pelan. “Tentu bukan. Di depanmu, aku ini plastik transparan. Enggak ada yang bisa kusembunyikan.”

Masuk ke area lebih dalam, Lu Han menjatuhkan bokong di sofa ruang tengah. Gerakan kepala serta arah matanya seolah menyelia seisi ruang. Suara tarikan napas terdengar sayup saat menghidu aroma segar pinus cairan pembersih lantai.

“Seluruh ruangan dibersihin, ya. Niat amat.” 

“Enggak niat juga, sih.” Shi Xun kemudian duduk di sampingnya. “Tadinya hanya dapur, tapi kupikir nanggung, jadi sekalian saja.”

Fokus Lu Han segera berpindah ke keluku program acara yang terjeda.

“Mariya Konno lagi?” tanyanya sembari mengikik. “Pantas. Sewaktu nonton ulang ini, pasti kamu langsung tersugesti untuk beres-beres.” 

Shi Xun membalas dengan senyum. Komentar itu sama sekali tidak dirasa ofensif. 

“Eh, kamu sudah selesai, ‘kan? Kita keluar, yuk,” ajak Lu Han tiba-tiba sebagai pengganti topik.

“Keluar ke mana?”

“Ya, jalan-jalan. Makan mungkin. Pokoknya menikmati suasana pergantian tahun.”

Lu Han beringsut, membenahi posisi. Pantatnya terasa kurang nyaman terganjal gundukan di balik bantal. Ketika bantal itu diangkat, didapatinya mafela rajut abu-abu. Tidak asing, tapi bukan milik Shi Xun. Perubahan ekspresi Lu Han saat melihat benda tersebut cukup mudah terbaca. 

“Apa … Yi Fan ke sini?” tanyanya.

Shi Xun tak lekas menjawab. Pandangannya menyesar terlebih dahulu ke arah benda yang menjadi sumber pertanyaan. 

“ _Gege_ sudah pergi. Tadi sempat datang sebentar. Kenapa?”

Kekasihnya hanya merespons dengan gelengan, kelihatan tidak mau memperpanjang topik tak terencana. Namun, kerut kening serta sepasang alisnya yang hampir bersilat satu sama lain menandakan sebaliknya. Gestur itu ialah tanda penasaran, representasi kuriositas. Berpacaran tiga tahun, lebih dari cukup untuk Shi Xun memahami segala tindak-tanduknya. 

“Omong-omong, aku ingin kamu nyobain kopi luwak yang baru kubeli.” Shi Xun bangkit, tapi lengannya dicekal sebelum ia benar-benar berdiri.

“Nanti saja. Kita jadi keluar, ‘kan?”

“Jadi.” Sembari tersenyum, cekalan itu dilepaskan pelan-pelan. “Kita pergi habis ini.” 

Opini Lu Han tidak dipertimbangkan. Sebelum sempat protes lebih lanjut, Shi Xun keburu berkutat dengan mesin penggiling. Tak lama, harum kopi menguar, dan terasa semakin pekat saat Shi Xun membawa secangkir seduhan ke ruang tengah. Cangkir berpindah tangan. Lu Han pun menyeruputnya selagi hangat.

Gumam ‘aah’ dan ‘wow’ muncul selepas sesapan perdana. Lu Han memang tidak mengomentari rasa, tetapi Shi Xun mengetahui impresinya terhadap kopi itu dari mulut yang tak mampu berkata-kata. Kekasihnya kentara sangat puas. Shi Xun tahu. Apa pun tentang Lu Han, ia selalu tahu. 

“Lu Han ….”

“Hm?”

“Apa kamu pernah ketemu kakakku dua minggu belakangan ini?”

Tepian cangkir menjauh dari bibir. Sesapan kedua gagal terjadi. Aksi mendadak sengapnya Lu Han seperti orang yang tiba-tiba dicekik. 

“Enggak,” jawabnya kemudian tanpa menatap Shi Xun. “Memangnya ada apa?”

Shi Xun menggeleng, menganggap pertanyaan tersebut angin lalu, sama seperti yang dilakukan Lu Han sebelum ini. 

“Kalau kopinya memang enak, jangan disisain,” ujarnya, menyetir topik. 

Manggut-manggut, Lu Han kembali menyesap pelan-pelan dalam diam. Kopi tandas setelah belasan menit. Bagian bawah perutnya mulai merasakan gejolak. Cuaca dingin dan minuman diuretik sungguh kombinasi ganas. Sistem ekskresi seakan dipecut bekerja.

“Uh, aku jadi beser.” Lu Han menggerundel pelan seraya buru-buru ke kamar mandi. “Seharusnya aku enggak dengerin kamu dan minum nanti saja.” 

Shi Xun hanya mesam-mesem mendengar gerutunya. “Hati-hati langkahmu. Lampunya agak redup, belum sempat kuganti.”

Cangkir kosong lalu diangkat. Tangan Shi Xun lainnya meraih mafela di sofa. Kedua benda tersebut dibawa ke dapur, lalu diletakkan sejajar di konter. Shi Xun menyelami waktu, mengamati lekat porselen bertatah kepala rusa. Cangkir itu khusus ia beli untuk dipakai Lu Han setiap berkunjung kemari. Kemudian, tatapannya beralih kepada mafela abu-abu, hadiah untuk Yi Fan atas kemenangannya pada kejuaraan balap Piala Porscha. Mafela yang baru diberikan Shi Xun tepat dua minggu silam. 

Keduanya memento berharga, tetapi dirasa sudah tidak laik untuk mata serta hatinya. Shi Xun memejam, menarik oksigen banyak-banyak sebelum dilepaskan masif. Cangkir dan mafela lantas dibuang tanpa pertimbangan. Riwayatnya berakhir nahas di tempat sampah dapur. Keputusan Shi Xun sudah bulat; harus disingkirkan. Seperti kata Mariya Konno, “ _singkirkan apa-apa yang tidak lagi memercikkan rasa senang._ ”

Jelang awal tahun adalah waktu yang pas untuk menyortir sumber ketidakbahagiaan. Dan pilihan Shi Xun jatuh kepada dua hal utama. 

Pertama, kakak hipokrit yang serakah.

Kedua, pacar tidak setia.

Lengking jeritan syok datang dari kamar mandi. Lu Han meledakkan tangis. Histeris meraung-raung. Bisa dipastikan ia sudah _bertemu_ kakaknya di bak berendam. Jeritan itu sama mengganggunya dengan milik Yi Fan beberapa jam yang lalu. Berisik. Polutif. Pantas dibungkam. Laik ditiadakan. Shi Xun mendengkus, membayangkan rasa lelah yang akan kembali, juga bagaimana rupa lavatorinya sehabis ini. 

Setelah susah payah melenyapkan genangan dan cipratan darah Yi Fan, sepertinya ia terpaksa harus bersih-bersih lagi. Tanpa ragu mengambil tindak, Shi Xun berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan menggenggam palu di balik punggung. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sepasang kaki lencir Can Lie melangkah lebar-lebar. Ia tergopoh-gopoh memasuki balai riung kecil sebuah hotel.

“Bo Xian!” Seruannya berhasil menarik perhatian. Pemilik nama itu meninggalkan sisi salah seorang tamu, kemudian menghampirinya ketika ia melambai. “Maaf telat, jalanan macet banget.” 

“Kamu enggak telat, kok. Yang punya hajat juga belum datang.”

“Lo?” Si jangkung Can Lie melirik arloji. “Sebentar lagi pukul dua belas.”

“Ya, semua juga tahu,” respons Bo Xian diikuti helaan napas gelisah. “Tadi Yi Fan pergi buat jemput Shi Xun, tapi dua jam enggak datang-datang. Akhirnya Lu Han nyusul, dan sekarang belum nongol juga.”

“Sudah coba dihubungi?”

“Pesan enggak dibalas. Telepon enggak diangkat.” Bo Xian merogoh ponsel dari saku dan memperlihatkan histori panggilan.

“Hm, kalau gitu, tunggu saja sebentar lagi.”

“Kita, sih, bisa nunggu, tapi hidangan yang dipesan Yi Fan keburu dingin.”

Can Lie menghening beberapa sekon. Rautnya berubah cemas. “Apa … jangan-jangan mereka kepergok?”

“Aduh, jangan sampai, deh. Bisa kacau kalau ketahuan.” Pandangan Bo Xian lantas mengedar ke seluruh balai riung yang telah ditata cukup meriah. “Yi Fan dan Lu Han ketemu diam-diam demi ngatur semuanya. Mulai dari dekorasi, katering, hadiah, undangan juga. Shi Xun enggak boleh tahu kalau kakak dan pacarnya sudah nyiapin kejutan ulang tahun ini selama dua minggu.”

  
  
  


[***]

**Author's Note:**

> Tanggal ulang tahun Sehun sengaja diubah demi kelangsungan cerita.  
> Sebenarnya cukup dilema dengan penggunaan tags. Saya tahu harus mencentang "Major Character Death" atau menambahkan TW lainnya, tapi, kan, nanti jadi spoiler, huhu. Semoga bisa dimengerti.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah mampir.


End file.
